Misunderstanding
by ares13
Summary: A misunderstanding can go a long way. Not slash, I'm very sucky at these summary things. Read and enjoy :D


Mikey was in trouble, not for the first time and certainly not for the last time. But his latest prank on Raph had turned fouler much quicker than usual because this time it was his Father and Sensei, Splinter, who had been caught in his trap. Splinter had not been his intended victim, in fact, to Mikey the idea of pranking his father had never occurred to him, he respected his father way too much to disrespect him in such a fashion. Sure he respected his brothers in their individual ways but they were brothers and he knew that even if they whined about him, he helped them to relax but they were not Splinter.

So in true Mikey style he was punished, no video games or TV for a week. His brothers were not allowed to talk, train or even acknowledge his presence for that week either. Instead he had to train separately after his brothers had left as well as get up early in the morning to train before and after his brothers.

The week went by slowly and quietly well not too quietly, as Mikey was letting his frustration out in his training and being rather loud about it. It was hard on the brothers not being able to talk to Mikey, although they often joked about Mikey being silent for the first time since he could talk. It was even harder on the youngest who didn't like solitude one little bit. Although he did learn to concentrate… well a little bit at least.

Then it happened on the last night of his punishment the misunderstanding that changed everything. Mike had been trying out a new kata, but had overbalanced falling onto the weapons rack. A sharp stinging sensation alerted him to the fact that something had stabbed him in the wrists. Without realising that he was facing the dojo's doors he pulled the kunai's out careful trying not to get blood everywhere.

_Well that's just great _Mikey winced_ now I have to explain how I got cuts on my arms to people who aren't even allowed to talk to me. Damn it. Well it's not too bad, I should be able to clean it and bandage it up myself. No need to bother Donnie, he's probably asleep or busy anyway. _He cleaned up his blood from everything, unaware of the silent figure behind him.

Leo had heard the crash from where he had been meditating near the dojo and had come quickly and silently, blades drawn in case Mikey was in trouble. His eyes took in the shocking seen before him. Mikey was pulling Kunai's out from his wrists, his eyes dismissing the poor broken weapons rack behind his brother, were instead fixed on his brother's bleeding wrists. _Oh shell, please don't tell me Mikey was cutting his wrists. Was Mikey depressed? Had that week of not doing anything he normally would, make his brother want to kill himself. If I had known I would never have let this happen. _Leo's eyes narrowed. _Mikey couldn't be depressed could he. It was just a week. Just a week, I never thought something like this could occur to my naturally bubbly, younger brother. _Leo came to a decision to try and catch Mikey out by pretending he was just passing by.

"Mikey are you alright? I heard a crash!" Leo stepped out of his hiding spot as nonchalantly as he possibly could, concern laced in his voice.

Mikey screamed in surprise "Ahh!... oh Leo, its just you…" Mikey put his arms behind his back hoping that his brother hadn't seen his bleeding wrists and arms. "You scared me."

"Are you alright Mikey?" Leo asked, although in his head he was thinking, _of course he won't tell you that there is nothing wrong_.

"Yeah, just overbalanced trying a new kata, fell onto the weapons rack." Mikey replied acting as if nothing had really occurred.

"Were you injured at all?" Leo's eyes creased in worry.

_Oh Shell _Mikey though _It's cool just act cool and it will all be alright. He doesn't need to be worried over a silly incident. _"No, I'm good dude, can't say the same for the weapons rack though." Another though occurred to Mikey at that point"Oh shell dude, you're not supposed to be talking to me, remember, you'll get in trouble and for that matter so will I. Please don't tell Splinter about this"

Leo's eyes began narrowing slowly at Mikey's change in subject. "Alright Mike I won't tell him, but are you absolutely certain you're not hurt at all?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Mikey's bright blue eyes shone up at him as if telling him to just drop the subject. Leo's eyebrows furrowed even lower.

Mikey decided now was a good time to leave. "Well, training has finished so I'm for a shower then bed. Night Leo!"

He faked a yawn and went to rush past his brother; however Leo placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, his eyes boring into Mikey's as if trying to compel him to tell the truth. Mikey not really understanding what was happening just looked at him, baby blues confused.

They stood there for a few seconds before Leo sighed letting go of his shoulder, "Good night Mikey."

Mikey wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he knew that he could go and look after his wrists and then to bed.

Leo on the other hand was confused as well. _How could his brother be able to have such an innocent expression after what he had just done? Mikey was a terrible liar. Everyone knew it but never no-one had told Mike that, they just let him get away with it. I need to see Donnie. _With that Leo turned tail and walked quickly to Don's laboratory where he was certain his brainiac brother would be working in another crazy invention.

He knocked, more out of courtesy rather than just barge in like his other brothers so he wasn't surprised when he heard Don say "Come in Leo."

Leo opened the door and saw his brother facing him in his chair calmly, a small mechanical item in his hands, but curiosity lit up his eyes as normally, Leo would be meditating right now.

Leo decided to try and keep it together and do this as calmly as possible "What are you working on Don?"

"Nothing really just tinkering with my junk" Don smiled, tilting his head slightly, "Although I'm sure you didn't just come in here to ask about what I'm working on."

"Your right Don, I didn't. I need some advice but I need you to keep it from Raph." Leo turned serious.

Donnie picked this up quicker than his brothers would have and immediately answered _"_What's going on Leo? Why do you of all turtles need advice?"

"I was mediating outside the dojo barely 5 minutes ago when I heard a loud crash from within."

"I thought I heard something before, just thought it was Mikey messing around." Donnie mused

"It was Mikey in the dojo, but what I saw wasn't him messing about." Leo muttered darkly

Looking straight into Leo's eyes, Don saw a complex mix of emotions surging through him; anger, sadness, hurt, concern and above all he seemed frightened. Don didn't know what to think fright was not something he normally saw in his stone faced leader.

Donnie visibly sat up straighter, clearly concerned. "What did you see?"

"Well, being concerned I went to check up on Mike, hiding in the shadows I saw something I never thought I would ever see, the weapons rack was turned over and Mikey was pulling Kunai's out of his wrists."

Don gasped understanding dawning on him. "Oh my Shell!"

"I decided to confront him, but he hid his wrists and when I asked him if he was alright he lied to me. Don I don't know what to do! We need to help him without telling Raph, cause you know as well as I do that he will blow a gasket about this."

"I understand, I don't feel right about not telling Raph, but your right. Our first priority is to help Mikey. First…." Donnie began his explanation

Outside of Don's laboratory stood another figure enshrouded in darkness. Raph had overheard everything and yes he was angry. He was angry at all three of his brothers, Don and Leo for not going to tell him about this situation and Mikey for doing something stupid. Raph stayed outside long enough to hear that they were planning to keep a really close eye on Mike but Raph new better. Despite Mikey's constant need for attention, too much would send the youngest in the opposite direction.

Raph made a beeline for Mikey's room and without bothering to knock he walked right in. Raph wasn't able to yell at his brother like he wanted to, Mike was sleeping.

One hand above his head, the other on his chest both covered in dodgy bandaging, Raph sighed. "Idiot!" He sat on his younger brother's bed and knowing Mike wouldn't wake up even if an earthquake occurred, picked up his wrists and undid the bandaging. Working quickly and quietly, he cleaned the wounds properly and rewrapped them. He sat with him for a while until Mike began to stir. Raph took that as his queue to leave.

"Don't leave me." Mike murmured.

"Raph turned around thinking Mike was awake.

"Please, I don't want to be alone anymore. No Stop! I Just..! Please! NO!" Mikey began shouting and thrashing around, eyes still closed.

"Shit" Raph muttered under his breath. _Must be 'nother nightmare_. Raph sat back down on the bed and laid a soothing hand on Mike's head.

"Shhh, it's alright Mike, Your brothers' here. We are not going to leave you." Raph soothed thinking _If anyone sees me doing this, I'm gonna be embarrassed the rest of my life._

Mike eventually quietened down and was soon back into a deep slumber. Raph got up certain Mike wouldn't have any more bad dreams that night and walked to the door. Turning to face his sleeping brother he said "Mike If you're havin problems I wish ya'd come ta me, instead of ya hero, Leo."

"But Raph, you're my hero!" Mike rolled over.

A single tear, slid down, Raph's cheek unbeknownst to even himself as he stalked out of the room and disappeared into the sewers.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mikey awoke to the unappealing scent of burning metal. Mike had forgotten about what had happened last night until he went to push himself up and his wrists gave out. Mike looked at them<em>, Oh yeah<em>, _Damn I forgot about that. Wow I did a pretty good job on the bandaging though. I thought for certain I had done that shoddily. I have to hide them so that the others don't get worried._ He got up slower this time careful not to put too much weight on them, and went over and put on his wrist cuffs.

After doing so he ran out of his bedroom and flung himself off of their second story, landing catlike on the main floor. Without missing a beat in his hurried stride he ran into the kitchen just in time to see Leo look up at him before the microwave exploded. Knocking back him and his fearless leader to the ground covered in spaghetti.

Mikey sat up with a sigh, wiping the spaghetti of off his face. His ears were still ringing from the explosion. Mike looked sourly at his brother, also covered in spaghetti a stunned look on his usually stony face. Leo glanced over to the youngest, guilt, riddling his eyes.

"Leo…" Mike began his voice dangerously calm and quiet "What were you… no, why did you… no, how many times do I have to tell you not to stick metal in the microwave? HUH?"

Leo managed to look ashamed but as he opened his mouth Master Splinter, Raph and Donnie slid in, out of breath, weapons out ready for a fight. A few seconds later, all three stood dumbstruck at the situation. Master Splinter had smiled his age old smile and wandered off to watch his stories knowing that his sons weren't in some kind of trouble. Raph was the second to leave laughing his head off. Donnie was also laughing but decided to stay and help them both up.

With another sigh Mikey faced Leo and said still in the calm voice "You are banned forthwith from this kitchen – well at least after you have cleaned things up - until you learn how to cook properly without breaking, maiming or exploding things. If you don't you will go hungry as Donnie can't cook, neither can Raph and I will ask that Casey and April do not feed the turtle Leo. Do I make myself clear?"

Leo and Don looked flabbergasted. Mikey had never spoken to anyone like this before and they traded knowing looks, both thinking _it's the start of worse things to come, his depression must be letting his temper out._

Mike missed the look and instead was looking around the kitchen as he turned around, Don noticed something that made him gasp, Leo followed his gaze and his eyes widened. A knife was protruding from Mikey's shell.

"Mike come with me, while Leo cleans up!" Don said worry etched into his voice.

"Why?" Mikey queried not noticing the knife

"Because you have knife sticking out of your shell and I want to get it out!" Don grabbed Mikey's arm and dragged him off to their makeshift hospital room.

Mikey lay on the bed, tired from his morning ordeal. _Man things are just not going right for me, first the solitude, then the wrists and next Leo tries to make turtle soup of both of us when the microwave explodes. What else could happen?_

What Mike didn't realise what the worst was still to come.

Over the next couple of weeks Mikey began noticing strange things about his brothers. For starters after Leo had apologised, he had somehow subtly been roped into teaching Leo how to cook. Don had been constantly asking him to go to the junkyard or to try out his newest inventions and Raph was being well, Raph. At first Mikey had enjoyed the attention, but he never had time for himself anymore. No matter what he said or did they were always around him, he felt like he was under constant supervision.

Mikey began trying to avoid Don and Leo but no avail; they always seemed to know where he was. Raph wasn't helping either; he was always gone or too busy to help him out.

After badgering Master Splinter constantly, he was finally allowed up top by himself. Mikey was thrilled hi brothers, not so. They had tried to get Master Splinter to come up with an excuse to make him stay in the lair with them, but they wouldn't give their sensei an answer as to why he should so Mikey was allowed to go. Although they explained to their Sensei once Mike had left.

Mikey could already smell that fresh air and his excitement level which had plummeted during the last few weeks of feeling like a prisoner in the lair, shot up dramatically.

He lifted the sewer lid and after making sure the coast was clear, he made a dash for the sidewalk. His first stop was Jay's hotdogs where - after devouring as many as he could, plus one for the road - he pulled out his to do list for the day.

_Jays hot dogs_

_Arcade _

_Comic book store _

_Sewer Skating_

Mike put a line through Jays Hot Dogs and went to his next destination, the arcade; a radical place for any gaming fan. After an hour of extreme butt kicking he decided to head to the comic bookstore. On his way though his finely tuned senses kicked in and he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. _Oh shell! I think I'm being watched, my turtle senses are tingling. _

His training began kicking in, long lost lessons, flowed automatically into his brain. He continued down the path he was on with Master Splinter's voice echoing in his mind. _Do not let them be aware that you know that they are there. Use the environment. _Mike pretended to step on something and let out a small yelp as if surprised. _Good now use this to your advantage and take this chance to have a look around. But be careful not to move your head directly at the place you think they may be. Keep it natural. _

He stopped, placing a hand on the wall and lifted his foot without appearing too and pretended to pick the rock out of his shoe. As he stood up straight he glanced up without moving his head in the direction directly, but saw nothing. A small frown touched his normally happy face. _Maybe I'm just getting paranoid what with Leo and Don lately._

He decided to keep going towards the comic book store while keeping all his defences up. So it wasn't much of a surprise to him when a group of foot ninja ambushed him.

He pulled out his nunchaku's from beneath his jacket. "I finally get some time to myself and it seems, I have some uninvited guests tagging along."

The growled at him before their leader yelled "Foot ninja, Attack!"

_Here we go again _Mikey rolled his eyes in exasperation. He dodged to the side whacking another foot ninja in the back of the head to the world of unconsciousness. He dodged, weaved and ducked; while having at bit of fun; coming out of it relatively unscathed aside from a few nicks and bruises; the Foot Ninja on the other hand were not so lucky.

As he was getting ready to depart the scene of unconscious Foot Ninja; he heard a three voices yell out in unison "Mikey watch out!"

_Hmm… that sounds remarkably like my brothers and what are they… _Mike turned around in confusion at the thought that his brothers were there as well. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as a sword plunged through his plastron with enough force to continue through his body before popping out the back of his shell.

Silence reigned supreme as everyone including the Foot Ninja who had stabbed him stared in shock.

Mike coughed, blood beginning to dribble from his mouth. No words came out of his mouth which was opening and closing in shock as he stared at the foot ninja who had stabbed him. Without thinking he lifted his fist up and punched the ninja in the face who fell back blood gushing from his nose. Pain ripped through Mike and he dropped to his knees. He could hear his brothers screaming his name but they sounded so distant. _Aren't I suppose to have flashbacks _Mike though randomly coughing up more blood. He continued falling till he was on his side. The darkness descended quickly, his vision faded and before long he joined the land of the unconscious.

* * *

><p>Mikey could feel himself floating in dark gloomy place. He felt lonely, just like when he was forbidden to talk with anyone. He sighed and then he could hear voices he knew so well he could tell them apart even if he was blind. But what he could hear was disturbing and made him feel frightened;<p>

"It's gone all the way through Leo, we have to get home now!"

_What's gone all the way through?_

"Hold on Mikey we're almost there!"

_Where are we going?_

"Don' cha think bout kicking da bucket Mike!"

_And what bucket would that be Raphie?_

"What has happened my sons?"

_Father it's good to hear your voice._

"Is he going to be alright"

_Yeah am I?_

"He's going into shock"

_Shock? Why am I going into shock? Am I dead?_

"He's not quite out of the woods yet"

_Ok why is their wood involved now?_

"Mike it's been a week since I've heard ya laugh bro"

_What! A week, have I really been asleep that long? At least I know I'm not dead always a good thing but why can I hear their voices so clearly but not wake up?_

"Mike I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should have told you I knew about you cutting. You must have been really depressed. I should have helped you! I shouldn't have let Father punish you that badly"

_What? Me… Depressed? What the shell is he talking about?_

* * *

><p>Mikey could feel his awareness slowly returning to his own body. He twitched his hand as an unbidden itch decided to make it-self known.<p>

"LEO! RAPH! MASTER SPLINTER! I THINK HE'S WAKING UP!" An excited but exhausted voice of Donnie yelled close to Mike almost making him jump out of his skin.

Mike groaned and he could feel the place where he had been run through. He let out a gasp as the pain came back to him like an electric shock. Mikey's eyes flew open in pain, looking wildly around, his breathing becoming heavy and laboured.

"Mikey calm down." Donnie's voice soothed. Mikey's eyes found his brother who had appeared beside him, placing a warm hand on his own, a tired but happy grin on Donnie's face. "Slow breaths Mike, we are all her for you."

Mikey rolled his eyes around and saw Leo to his left, Raph next to him. Master Splinter stood at the end of his bed. Mike got his breathing under control with soothing encouragement from his brothers. He was tired and in a lot of pain but his week of solitude a made him learn to keep everything to himself, so he didn't kick up a fuss. That did not stop Don from giving him morphine.

Raph, Leo Donnie, and Master Splinter took turns sitting with him, however every time they left and another arrived he noticed a strange look pass between them. It wasn't till about a week later that he found out why. He was now able to sit up on his own, but the pain was still there. He was sitting down reading a Justice League comic book issue #35 when they all came into his room and stood around his bed.

"I'm glad you're alright Mikey." Leo started, before his tone turned serious "However we need to talk if you're up for it?"

"Yeah I'm alright. What's up?" Mike sat up a little straighter in his bed, putting the comic book down and folding his hands in his lap.

"Mike on the last day of you punishment, when you were in the Dojo…" Leo started

Mike gave him a blank look, not entirely sure about where this was going. "Yeah…"

"Mike… I saw you cutting yourself with Kunai." Leo continued.

"Wait… What?..." Mikey gaped the words not entirely coming out.

"Mike we all know about it!" Don put in.

"We are not sure why you have gone to such lengths my son, but we are here to help." Master splinter placed a warm wrinkled paw on his leg.

Mikey bowed his head and his shoulders began to shake. They grew concerned and all tried to console him at the same time. Then they heard a sound that made them take a step back. Mikey threw his head backwards and laughed. His brothers looked at him sourly not entirely sure of his outburst of laughter.

"Oh… my… shell!" Mikey clutched his chest. He eventually calmed down enough to explain what had happened.

They all sighed in relief after they hear his explanation and Raph smacked him over the head, gently.

And so the misunderstanding was cleared up, Mikey healed and they lived happily ever after… well at least for another couple of weeks anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the ending its kind of sucky, I know, but couldn't think of anything else to write so that's all folks LOL! I know I should be working on the other one, which I am, but this one just popped up so I thought I'd put it out there see if anyone liked it**

**Please review let me know what you thought :D Hope its good, Enjoy!**


End file.
